The Return of Revan
by deathmanic
Summary: As the title suggests and read the Writing above the first chapter to find out more, rating may change during the story. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

I'm starting my own story here about Revan as it says on some offical sites the say that he was thought to have never to returned back after going after the "ture" sith empire, so I doing it on if he did return as the title says. It's my first time doing this so some parts will suck a bit with a few spelling mistakes but I will try my best.

It starts a year after Kotor 2 or somewhere around 5 years after he left.

Chapter 1.

_It has been five years since I have seen Bastila or anyone else that I knew before I left_. Revan thought to himself as the ship he had brought before leaving the ture sith empire space lanes, and now was travel back into Republic space lanes. _I hope that they ain't angry at why I left them and how the Ebon Hawk is as I left it on Malachor V with the dorids still on it._

"Captain, we are approaching a unknown planet!" the navigator called out.

"You don't need to shout when I sitting right next to you and it isn't a unknown planet on my charts, got it, Alek" Reavan spoke back while taking his hands away from his ears.

"Sorry captain ,got use to shouting it out to my last captain, by the way, what is this planet called as I haven't been out this far before"

Revan sighed before thought about his answer for a quick moment.

"It's Taris and once we get into it's orbit, it will be easier for us to get to the destination I want to get to and where you ones can get some peace from the Sith that were after you."

The pilot piped up "Dropping out of hyperspace in five... four... three... two... one and now"

The _Interceptor_ dropped out of hyperspace and the crew in the bridge saw 3 Republic Capital ships around the planet with more smaller ships with them and transporters travelling from ship to planet or another ship.

"Captain, we are getting a holographic call from one of those ships around the planet"

"I'm on my way" Revan replied calmly that even shock the pilot who thought that they will be blown to space dust.

Before Revan answered the call, he quickly put his hood on to conceal his idenity as he didn't want anyone to know he was back just yet from his mission from the unknown regions and which could even get back to the Sith Emperors ears and the war would come sooner than he hoped after his work which would hopefully delay the war for at least 100 years.

Revan answered the call and was surpised at who answered it. It was Carth Onasi but more older looking than Revan last saw him as.

"This is Admiral Onasi of the Republican 3rd Fleet, Tell us your purpose here or we will take you as a sith spy and destory your ship"

"This is the captain of the _Interceptor_ and we are merchants on our way to make a living at one of the core worlds, Admiral" Revan repiled with a surpised tone.

"There is something familar about your voice like I have heard it before captain and I can't remember where" Admiral Onasi glared through the hologram at Revan.

"You propably heard it from other Merchants, Admiral"

"I don't deal with merchants that much to have that voice familar enough to me, I ask you to remove that hood so I can see who you really are and if you don't I will take you and put you in my ships prison with a trial on top of that for you" Carth spoke back coldly almost threating.

"I will not take my hood of for you Admiral" Revan repiled with an equally cold voice.

The hologram ended with a shout from the pilot.

"Captain, They got us in a tractor beam and hauling us into their docks"

_So he is going ahead with imprisoning me._ Reaper thought to himself._ He will soon find out why I didn't want to take my hood of_

After getting ready to be taken prisoner and had the crew waiting at the loading ramp for 20 minutes when the loading ramp came down and saw Republic troops assembled waiting for them to give themselves up without a fight. Revan saw Carth standing with the troops.

"I want the one in the hood to be seperated from the rest in the holding cells" Carth order with a finger point right at Revan.

The Republic troops marched right up and walked the crew of to the main detection cells with a few inculding Carth marching Revan to a cell with no other prisoners nearby. The guards took everything of Revan and put prisoner clothes on him. Carth saw through Revan gear and saw a lightsaber amongst the stuff and quickly ran up to the guards who were holding onto Revan who had his now long hair over his face to cover his identity from Carth.

"Who are you?" Carth demanded

"I am no-one important." Revan replied.

"If you were no-one important, then why are you carrying a lightsaber and there a couple of Jedi's left alive after the incident last year." Carth while closing his fist to try to stop himself from hitting the prisoner.

"I made it my self." was the simple reply he got. _I hope he doesn't make me have to hurt him for being stubborn_ was the thought going through Revan head that the time he said that.

Carth look at the lightsaber again and recongise the lightsaber handle looked familiar and walk to the front of Revan and move some of the hair out of way.

"You got to be kidding me, I know who you are now, Guards put him in the force cell and leave us" Carth instructed after getting a good glimpse at Revan's face.

The guards quickly put Revan into the force cell and left Carth alone with Revan.

"Revan, is that you?" Carth asked with a little surpised tint to his voice.

"Yes Carth, it is me, Revan"

"Thank goodness, sorry about all of this mess as I have to make sure who the captains are in the non Republican ships due to the Jedi being killed of last year and you not taking the hood of means we couldn't get the picture ID that we now have to test out here to know who you are for sure."

"I'm not offended Carth and what was killing of the Jedi and is Bastila still alive?" Revan asked with sorrow at the end of his question.

"First of all, yes Bastila is still alive and to what was killing of the Jedi, it was the Sith under a new but now their leaders which were behind all of this were killed by a old friend of yours. Now my questions, did the messager I sent after you get to you and why are you back now?" Carth replied with the tone that Revan had gotten use to when they were travelling with each other.

"No, I didn't get any message from anyone when out there and with me coming back, I did what I could to delay their attack maybe even stopped it for good by setting up a few rebellions which came with more being created without me helping them to get going, so that will hopefully damage them enough to stop anything they were planning for the next 100 years."

"Tell me Revan, why didn't you want to tell me who you were across the hologram and where are you heading?"

"Why I didn't want you to know who I was as I don't want word that I'm back in the Republic space to get to the ears of the Sith Emperor who would love to kill me for not rejoining him as his follower which I was not, even from the start I was planning to fight him when he came into our known space areas. To where I'm going, I was going to the Coruscant to see if Bastila is there and try to live a life with her but now with the Jedi deaths, I have to get a new plan" Revan spoke with a determined voice for almost the whole time until he thought of the Jedi killings when he started to fill up with sorrow again.

"Bastila is at Coruscant if you wanted to know so that will save you trouble of finding her, I will turn of the force cell and give you your clothes but before you go, you must have a clean up and look like a respectable person, not a street deweller who doesn't wash himself enough" Carth joked at the end with a little chuckle at the end.

"Are you insulting me Carth?"

"What?, I'm not insulting you, did your ship run out of bathing water as you got to in a mirror and see why."

With that Carth turned the force cell of and gave Revan his clothes and gear inculding lightsaber.

"Do you have another name to go under if you aren't going to use Revan?" Carth asked with a little concern in his voice.

"It's Melek Alburn for the time" was the reply that he got.

"See me up in the bridge by using this card after you have been cleaned up and we will have a little talk there before you go, ok?"

"I'm ok with that Carth."

With that they walked out the door with Carth telling the guards that Melek is getting cleaned and then will be seeing him in the Bridge.

Thats the First Chapter, so please review and I will hopefully get onto the second chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter two, Thanks to the reviews and to one of the review regarding about Revan, It will be in explained later in the story.

Chapter 2

"Talik, send through to the rest of the Republic fleets and ports that Melek Alburn is a friendly merchant and is allowed to pass through and let let the dock crew to refill and restock the _Interceptor_ and return it's crew to it when Captain Melek Alburn arrives in the bridge" Carth order when he marched into the bridge.

"Aye Admiral, onto it right now Admiral." was the reply that Carth received from Talik.

"Admiral, your command has been sent through to the other fleets." Talik spoke 10 minutes later after Carth gave him the order.

"Thank you Talik, that should stop an innocent crew from being killed for just travelling through our space lanes." Carth gave the sincere reply.

20 minutes later...

"Where is he, he doesn't take this long to get cleaned up when we were on the _Ebon Hawk_." Carth muttered under his breath with a bit of concern of what could be taken Revan this long to get cleaned up and to the Bridge.

3 Minutes later Carth heard the main doors open and shut and with a quick glance over his shoulder saw that Revan arrived looking a lot cleaner and properly looked after.

"Talik, let the guards know that they can release the _Interceptor_ crew and return them to the ship and let them know that their Captain is soon on his way." Carth told Talik before turning around to face Revan.

"Aye Admiral."

"Well Captain, I hope that you are all ready to go on your way now, am I correct?" Carth asked with a formal voice on.

"Yes Admiral, I am ready to do on my." Revan replied in the same tone are very quickly trying to act all formal in front of Carth men and not give them a reason to have a quick laugh on his expense.

Carth took a step closer to Revan and whispered in his ear. "I have had my men set the Republican Space co-ordinates into your ship so you don't get lost on your way to Coruscant."

"Thanks for that Carth, that will be a big help as I don't have the Republic planet co-ordinates in my new ship."

"I'm going to back in Coruscant in 2 months and wondering if we can have a catch up with you, Bastila and me as I haven't had the chance to have a good talk with her while I'm here helping Taris rebuild."

"Of course we can catch up when your back in Coruscant." Revan replied.

Carth then stepped back and shook Revan's hand saying " Good luck Captain and may the force be with you."

"Thanks Admiral and may it be with you too." Revan said after letting go of Carth's hand and with that, Revan turned and marched of towards the elevator.

After the main doors closed behind Revan, Carth turned to Talik and asked, "Can you contact the High Jedi Council on Coruscant and request Jedi master Bastila Shan for me and tell them it's important."

"Aye, Admiral." With that Carth headed over to the hologram waiting for the call to be answered.

After waiting for a couple of minutes, a holographic image of Bastila appeared looking worn out.

"Jedi Master Bastila, Admiral Onasi is requesting to talk to you." Carth stood at full attention while Talik got the connection to a stable secured line.

"Hello Carth, why did you contact me now while you are on duty?" Bastila asked.

"I got news that concerns you Bastila?"

"Well spit it out Carth, I don't have all day to stand here and try to get a answer out of you."

"It's about a certain person who left us five years ago to go into the unknown regions and he doesn't want to be named for the time." Carth answered sercetly thinking _I hope the next time we meet in person I don't get hit by her due to this talk or maybe I should hide when I get back to Coruscant_.

"I see, what are his intentions now that he is back?"

"He is going to Coruscant to see you and he didn't say much about what he will do after that." was the reply Carth gave straight away.

"That was quick Carth, even for you, he must be keen to see me" Bastila sighed. "I'm trying to rebuild the Jedi Order and with him returning, it's going to complicate things for a while."

"He knows about what happened to the Jedi, Bastila, I told him when I recongised who he was, so I think he will be planning on what he should do when his ship leaves our docking bay."

"At least he knows what happened then..."

"Admiral, Got report of a Sith ship coming out of Hyperspace in one minute around this planet." one of the Radar sighters called out from his position cutting of what Bastila was going to say.

"I got to go now Bastila and deal with these rouge Sith that seem to be loving attacking a fleets in Suicide missions."

"Go Carth and make sure that you don't lose any ships as the Republic does need as much ships as possible and may the force be with you."

" I will try not to lose any Bastila and may the force be with you too." With that, Carth ended the tranmission. "Have the ships engage the enemy ship and give orders that it is to be destoryed, We can't have it fleeing and let the sith have a chance to get a fleet bigger than this ours and destory us."_ Bloody damn Sith, it seems like they still have no leader to control them and due to that we are being harassed by single ships, why can't they bunch together and attack us so we can destory all if not most of their darn fleet._ Carth thought as he turned around and watch his fleet turn around to face the lonely Sith ship that had just jumped out of hyperspace.

"Admiral, the ship _Interceptor_ has left our docking bay and is leaving in the direction of the core worlds, are you sure that they should go in that direction?" another voice called out from the chaos that was starting to form in the bridge as the ship turned to meet the enemy.

_Good, Revan won't get hurt in the upcoming fight we are going to have here_.

"Admiral, their ship is with in range of our guns, should we fire now Admiral?" one of the technicians cried out.

"Commence fire, make those sith pay for the damage they have caused the Republic." Carth gave the order and a few seconds later the guns of the _Destoryer_ started firing and a few seconds after, the other Republician ships started opening fire on the sith as well.

"Anyone, have we had any contact from that Sith ship yet?" Carth decided to put that question out to his men.

"No Admiral, there line to us has been silent." One of the technicians relied.

_Why are did this ship come here alone?, it ain't here to surrender otherwise we would have contact from them and the new policy that we have means we can't contact them to ask them to surrender._ Carth thought to himself with concern flickering through his mind.

"Admiral, their shields are down, very soon they will be space dust." A voice from the computer panels called out with a hint of anger in his voice.

_I need to remember to demote that technician as I don't want anyone like that in the bridge during battle or on guns when demoted, maybe to docking crew would suit him._ Carth remarked after hearing the voice.

Half a minute later, Carth saw a flash of light from the enemy followed by more then as sudden the enemy ship exploded in a flash of light that made everyone looking, turn their eyes away due to the brightness.

"Admiral, what ever was on that ship made a pretty bright expolsion and lucky it didn't any one of our ships." Talik spoke while walking up to Carth.

"Yes, it was lucky it didn't hit any one of our ships Talik but what surpised me was that it wasn't firing back when we opened fire on it." Carth replied.

"That is strange Admiral, what gets me as they don't have much of a fleet left and yet they have sent a ship like that at us when it could be of better use."

"You think that they will retreat into the unknown regions Talik?" Carth asked with a tint of confusion then he would have normally have.

"Will or are, this ship is the only Sith ship we have seen in a couple of months." was the only response that Carth heard.

"Sent the orders to resume rebuilding Taris to the other ships if we want to get away from here on our due date." Carth ordered with the authority that he had been given only two years ago.

"Aye Admiral, order is being sent through now!" A technician called out from his computer panel.

Carth started thinking what the Sith could be doing to remain so silent when they had been fighting for the best part of the last decade._ What ever it is, hopefully it shows itself sooner than later._

Thanks with reading this chapter and the more reviews = me more happier to continue for the people who are reading this.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is Chapter 3 and hopefully I did improve somewhere.

Chapter 3

_Revan, he's coming back already. I can't believe what Carth told me._ Bastila mind was in chaos as she paced from one side of her room to the other in the newly made Jedi robes that the council had voted on to wear._ Blasted Jedi council robes, they are bloody heavy and they look darn depressing in the colour which was a mix of brown and grey, at least in the time that I wasn't on the council I didn't have to wear such heavy ugly robes._

"Master Shan, Come to the council rooms when you have the chance." Master Bellis' voice came from the other side of the door snapping Bastila out of her thoughts.

"I will be on my there very soon Master Bellis and you can let the others know that I will be there." Bastila repiled coldly, feeling abit angry that she was needed at the council rooms and they had the meeting earlier in the day._ This was meant to be my time to be by myself and think, not run around and listen to meetings. They are lucky that I'm a Jedi and that Revan had me turned away from the dark side on the star forge otherwise I may have killed them already in anger. Now that they want me I got to present myself in a calm state, there is no emotion, there is peace..._

She continued reciting the Jedi code to remind herself of which path she is on with Revan not around to give her comfort that she had when she turned back to the light side until he left into the unknown regions.

The doors into the Council room opened with a little hiss which made Bastila stop reciting the code and look around and saw that the other masters on the council had already arrived.

"Fellow Masters and Councillors, I wonder why you have me here in the council room when we had our meeting this morning." Bastila spoke wondering why they are having another meeting for the day.

"We are concerned for you Master Shan as you looked like there was something on your mind that you couldn't get of during this mornings meeting and Master Bellis heard you walking about your room like something is upsetting you." Master Domian spoke with concern showing across his whole body with the rest of the councillors heads nodding in agreement.

"I'm fi..."

"Fine you are not Master Shan, I saw how you held your body after the hologram call that you had before our meeting and you looked like you heard something that you couldn't believe and I know as I was like that when I lost my brother in the Jedi Plague we had last year." Master Zenda cutting Bastila from answering the question.

"You have got me Master Zenda." Bastila spoke with defeat running through her voice. " It's about a old friend of mine who I haven't seen for around five years now as he went of into the unknown regions, leaving me and the rest of his friends behind inculding his droids and now he is back but I don't know when he will be here as Admiral Onsai had alerted me of his presence as soon as he knew."

"That answers only part of our question and why is it plaguing your mind Master Shan?" Bellis spoke up, leaning forward in his chair, eagar to learn more

"Although I don't have to tell you, I will answer your question otherwise a couple of you will pester me until I have told you everything." Bastila repiled with a quick look at Bellis and Master Tornel. "You remember when I asked the council to allow Jedi to be married as long as it doesn't distract them and that they are taught to use it well and not let it lead them to the dark side which you passed in the end." with that Bastila saw a few heads nodding. "The main reason is due to the person who is returning as it was due to him and his love for me, I was able to turn away from the dark side and help the Republic destory the Star forge and with him returning I don't know on what to do when the time comes. Are you happy with this explantion?"

"Happy we are Master Shan but remember that if you need help, ask one of us and we should point you in the right direction for what you want to know?" Zendar spoke up before one of the more loud mouth Councillors pushed for more.

"Thank you Master Zenda and to the rest of you Councillors, It was good to get something of my chest and thank you for your offer as well." Bastila gave a quick bow and walked back to her room. _They think that I will confine in them, bah, Zenda maybe but the rest of them, they are just about no better than that Hutt on Taris who just about got us captured for money._

It was just after the sunset Bastila entered her room. _I have to regain my composure that I had earlier and not allow any person try to take advantage of me in this state and I have my shift at the dockyards tomorrow at sunrise._

(Timeskip for the most of the night)

"_You are strong for me Revan, I can't return to the light now so get it done with and kill me!"_

"_There is still hope for you Bastila, you can return to the light, just believe in yourself."_

"_I can't Revan, I have gone to far to be redemed. There isn't any way that I can be redemed by now."_

"_Bastila, I can't kill you because I..."_

"_You what Revan, You can't kill me because you are a Jedi and Jedi don't kill prisoners?"_

"_No Bastila, I can't kill you because I love you Bastila, I love you with my whole heart and always will Bastila."_

"_Are you sure Revan?, Are you sure that you aren't lying to me about this?"_

"_No Bastila, I'm not lying, I do love you even when we were searching for the star maps, I was in love with you then and I'm still in love with you now."_

"_You do mean it then, I was wrong to doubt you and to try to hide my feelings from you."_

"_What does this mean Bastila?"_

"_I love you Revan, I have for a time..."_

Bastila woke with a gasp. _Why was I dreaming of the time on the star forge where we confessed our love for each other and I turned back to the ligh side? The only reason I can think of is that he is coming back and part of me wants to be with him._

Bastila looked at the time and saw that she should get ready for her shift. After getting her Council robes on and slotting her double bladed lightsaber to her belt.

When she was done she made her way to the docking bays and started the usual checking of shipping crew to make sure there ain't anything illegal to and from the planet which ended up with a whole crew being captured after Bastila used the force on them making them talk. Before her shift ended at noon one of the troopers called her over.

"Master Shan, we got report that a small ship called the _Interceptor _has entered our space from hyperspace and is requesting to dock."

"Let them, Get a squad of troops ready for it when it docks for in case we take them in for questioning."_ Why didn't Carth tell me what ship Revan is on or what name he is going as, at least I can get Carth next time I see him eye to eye. _Bastila walked over to the trooper to hear what reply he gets.

"Roger that Master Shan." The trooper turned the tranmission back on and spoke into it "This is Docking Bay 5, _Interceptor_ you have clearence to dock in our docking bay and can we have the name of your Captain for our books?"

"Thank you Docking Bay 5, and our captains name is Melek Alburn." was the reply through the transmitter.

After waiting for a hour, the _Interceptor _was starting it's final desend into the docking bay. Once the ship had been docked, Bastila felt someone on the ship who had the force and she hoped that it was Revan under the name of Melek Alburn and saw the troops ready themselves for what could come of the ship. What Bastila saw of the ship was that it looked like a everyday merchant ship and she dismissed the chance of enemy troops on it but she had to ready for anything.

"Wait for my orders." Bastila whispered loud enough at the troops so only they could hear her but the crew on the _Interceptor_ couldn't. The troops nodded their heads in aknowledgement.

As soon the as the loading ramp was down a voice came from within sayng "Is this what we are going to get at every planet now or what?"

Bastila recongised the voice but didn't want to say it was him until she saw his face to be sure.

"Come out or we will place you under arrest." Bastila yelled at the ship

As soon as she said that, she saw figures emger from the darkness on the ship and saw the troops start to take aim at the enterance.

Slowly the people filed out of the ship and were on the ground. Bastila looked at the crew and couldn't see Revan but saw a couple of figures with hoods on which were covering their faces.

"Can Captain Alburn come out from the crew." Bastila spoke to the crew of the _Interceptor_. Not long after she said that she saw one of the hooded figures make it's way out from the crew and walk up to her. With her heart beating like she had been running for a good distance non-stop, Bastila missed the sight of a quick smile flashing from the figure as it walked to her.

"I'm Captain Alburn of the Ship _Interceptor_ reporting as you asked Jedi Master." the Captain spoke. _It must be him as I have heard that voice before_ Bastila thought while Revan spoke to her.

Bastila turned to the saying "Troops stand down, they mean us no harm as I can't see any weapon on them." Bastila then turned back to Revan. "Captain Alburn, I trust you and your crew are not going to cause harm to anyone while on Coruscant."

"I guess so but I can't fully tell what they are thinking as I'm not that good at reading peoples faces."

"I request you that you come with me Captain Alburn as there is something about you that might intrest the Jedi Council and we will go soon as my shift is done." Bastila asked Revan with as much authority she could muster at the time.

"I will go with you Master Jedi." Revan replied trying to keep his cover from being blown by Bastila.

"Then lets go." Bastila turned around and faced the troops. "You can let them go now and return to your home as your shift is done now."

"Thank you Master Jedi." The troops replied to Bastila before turning around and headed back to the Barracks.

Bastila made way for the Jedi Temple with Revan walking right next to her.

"You can drop the cover Revan for now and don't ask how I know it is you." Bastila told Revan as soon as Bastila knew that no-one could over hear them.

"I'm not surpised that you know it's me Bastila even without seeing my lightsaber which I have hidden on me."

"Hidden, you were lucky that they didn't find it or you would have been locked away before you would have knew what happened."

"Lucky I must have been for a time then."

After hopping onto a shuttle which dropped them of at the Jedi Temple, Bastila stopped Revan, grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at him in the eyes.

"Revan, be careful while here as things have changed since the last time you have been here." Bastila told him.

"I guessed that Bastila with Carth telling about the Jedi being hunted down last year and I have missed you Bastila." Revan responded while trying to hold his feelings for Bastila in front of the Temple.

"I missed you to Revan and we will talk in one of our rooms later after we get you a secured room for you to stay in while you are here as there are a few things you have to know before you do something wrong." With that Bastila turned around and started the march into the Jedi Temple with Revan next to her.

* * *

There we are, my longest chapter yet and please review as it does help more than you think at times. Yes I may have played around with the words used the star forge part when Bastila turns back to the light but I'm not that good at remembering things word for word.


	4. Chapter 4

My longest chapter so far. This chapter is kind of linking chapter 2 and chapter 3 up. To Bastila being a Master when five years ago she was a padawan, when just about all Jedi are dead and the order needs to be rebuilt, some things do happen and some people go up in rank or something similar quickly to fill the spot in and thank you to the people who reviewed in the last chapter and to my friend who did a proof read of this chapter before I released it to you ones. This chapter does have a little swearing in it, I have warned you.

Chapter 4

_Carth hasn't changed that much since I have last seen him._ Revan thought as he marched towards the nearest shower block on the _Destoryer _and had to ask some of the troops along the way._ This is confusing where the nearest shower block is, I was on the other main Republic warship during the Mandalorian war and what I have learned of these ships was to capture them quickly as possible to avoid heaps of bloodshed when I was Darth Revan and on top of that, when I was mind wiped and started to get my memories on the Endar Spire when the Sith attacked but nothing else._

After finding the shower blocks with more help and it had to go down to Revan asking a soldier to lead him there who gladly lead him when he saw the lightsaber hanging from Revan's hip. After being escorted to the showers, Revan looked into a mirror for what seem like a a couple of months with his hair looking roughed and long with a greasy look about it._ I hate to image myself with a beard and having gone this long without keeping it in check. I doubt that anyone will be happy with me when I reveal myself to them and am looking like this, Bastila especially._

Revan took a pair of scissors, trimmed his hair up and turned the closest shower on. After getting out of his clothes that he had on, Revan hopped into the water coming out of the shower head, he felt the warm water fall upon his body and forcing his body muscle to relax. He saw near the handle of the shower that on a little shelf was products to help soldiers keep their whole body clean.

After 10 minutes of showering, Revan felt refreshed and turned the shower off. He dried himself off and redressed, making sure that his lightsaber was fastened to his belt with no chance of it falling walked out of the shower block and made way to the nearest elevator to take him to the bridge. It took 5 minutes for Revan to find the elevator and another 3 minutes to get to the bridge.

"Talik, let the guards know that they can release the _Interceptor_ crew and return them to the ship and let them know that their Captain is soon on his way." Revan heard Carth order one of the men.

"Aye Admiral."

"Well Captain, I hope that you are all ready to go on your way now, am I correct?" Carth asked with a formal voice on.

"Yes Admiral, I am ready to go on my way." Revan replied in the same tone are very quickly trying to act all formal in front of Carth men and not give them a reason to have a quick laugh on his expense.

Carth took a step closer to Revan and whispered in his ear. "I have had my men set the Republican Space co-ordinates into your ship so you don't get lost on your way to Coruscant."

"Thanks for that Carth, that will be a big help as I don't have the Republic planet co-ordinates in my new ship."

"I'm going to back in Coruscant in 2 months and wondering if we can have a catch up with you, Bastila and me as I haven't had the chance to have a good talk with her while I'm here helping Taris rebuild."

"Of course we can catch up when you're back in Coruscant." Revan replied.

Carth then stepped back and shook Revan's hand saying " Good luck Captain and may the force be with you."

"Thanks Admiral and may it be with you too." Revan said after letting go of Carth's hand and with that, Revan turned and marched of towards the elevator from which he had been in not so long ago. _I better put in my datapad to explain to Carth why I'm fully back now when he is off duty in Courscant in around 2 months time and what happened to the Jedi. I should have been here, I could have stopped most, if not all of the Jedi being killed off if I didn't go of to fight the ture Sith empire but I'm lucky that Bastila is still alive._

Revan made his way down to the hanger to see the _Interceptor_ all ready to take-off from the hanger of the _Destroyer_. Revan had only started walking towards the _Interceptor_ when he heard alarms going off and a voice going over the intercom. "Report to battlestations people, we have a lone Sith ship coming towards our position, fighters get ready for command to launch."

_Fuck, what are those darn Sith doing here, from the reports I got..._

"Captain Alburn, I suggest you get you moping ass moving otherwise you will be locked here until the battle is over if you don't get out of the hanger in 5 minutes, sir." One of the Republic crew members yelled at Revan, interrupting the tought that he had.

"Thanks for that soldier." Revan replied before breaking into a run for the _Interceptor_. As soon Revan got up the loading ramp, he yelled out "Folan, get the ship out of here quickly and set course for Coruscant."

Revan heard the engines start up and just about fell over when the ship started moving after he closed the loading ramp with the simple switch of the lever next to the ramp._ I should remind the crew to install hand holds in more places of the ship to stop us falling over._ Revan made his way to the cockpit and saw the old Republic space map with the hyperspace coordinates for each planet that the Republic had.

"Boys, get used to this map unless you want to travel back to the Sith Empire from where we came, for this will be your new life and the planets that you will be able to see if you travel the Republic space lanes." Revan said while looking at the one planet he knew that his beloved was on.

"We are grateful that you rescued us captain and that you are giving us a chance of a new life without much oppression from the Sith." Alek replied to Revans little talk.

"Make sure that we get into the hyperspace lane to Coruscant. I think that only one of us needs to keep an eye on what is happening so I will be off to have a rest, wake me up in 8 hours time to take over the watch and you decide who will be taking the first watch but remember that we could be attack if we go in the wrong direction."

"Yes captain." Both Alek and Folan replied.

Revan walked sluggishly to his bunk and flopped down on it._ Finally some rest._ Revan shut his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

…

_I'm... impossible. I... I cannot be beaten. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith  
_

_The power of the light will always be stronger than the dark side__._ _You are still quoting like a ture Jedi, I wonder what would things be like if our roles were reversed._ _I'm sorry Malak, I may have started you on this path but you continued down it and for that I cannot help you there._ _Yes you are right there Revan, Revan... Revan. __**Revan felt a pressure start to be applied on his shoulder and felt his body start to shake.**_ Revan woke up and grabbed the hand that was on his shoulder and twisted it to near breaking point. "Ow, let go Captain, OW!." Revan heard behind him. "Sorry Alek for that" Revan said while letting go of the hand that he just about broke. "Why did you wake me up?" "Your orders Captain, you have been asleep for 8 hours and now it is your turn for watch out for anything in the cockpit."Alek answered shakedly while rubbing his sore hand. "Oh yes that, sorry about grabbing your hand and thanks for letting me know about it being my turn on look out." Revan replied sheepishly. "Thats ok Captain. I'm still in one piece and that is what matters at the moment." Alek left Revan sitting there to get himself together and ready._ Why did I have a dream of the duel against Malak on the Star forge when I haven't had a dream of that time area since I left for the Unknown Regions._ Revan grabbed his a heavier hooded robe from his bag and replaced the one he was currently wearing. _This would be handly when we come across Coruscant._ Revan grabbed some food from the main food storage and went on to the cockpit. _According to the computer here, we are around from 6 hours dropping out of hyperspace and then unknown until we dock in Coruscant._ He sat in the seat reserved for him and kept an eye on the controls and even smiling to himself as he heard some cursing here and there when some of the crew starting to wake up and bumped into things and he even heard one walk into a closed door. _I think that will teach him to open his eyes._ After near 6 hours sitting there watching the controls and meditating, Revan heard Folan walk up and hope into the pilots seat. Neither said anything except for the occasional check on the controls from both Revan and Folan. Folan was the first to break the silence. "Captain, we are going to leaving hyperspace any minute now." "Thank you Folan, I will gather the crew after we have permission to dock." All Revan got in reply was a simple grunt. _He must be in a bad mood or nervous about arriving on Coruscant soon. _He didn't have to wait long for the ship to drop out of hyperspace. What they saw made Folan gasp and mutter under his breath some words to soft for Revan to hear. Revan hoped out of his seat and walked into the communication sector and saw Yohan dozing in the chair in front of the transmitter. _I thought I told him to get to sleep earlier to stop this happening._ Revan lefted of a little cough which woke Yohan who woke yp and tried to act like nothing happened. "Yohan, I know you were asleep but I won't tell you of as I need you to send a transmission to the docks on Coruscant requesting for a place to dock in." "You can count on me to get it the transmission through Captain." Yohan quickly entered the code that Revan the Republic left there with the words on the top of the page saying Republic docking channels with a list of planets with numbers on it. "This is merchant ship the _Interceptor_ requesting to dock." Revan and Yohan were waiting a while with Yohan starting to sweat and thinking the worse will be happening with the radio silence getting longer.

"This is Docking Bay 5, _Interceptor_ you have clearence to dock in our docking bay and can we have the name of your Captain for our books?" A voice came back over the transmitter.

Yohan let a breath of relief out and looked at Revan about his name. Revan quickly muttered Melek Alburn to Yohan to use.

"Thank you Docking Bay 5, and our captains name is Melek Alburn." Yohan spoke back through the hand piece he was holding.

"Yohan, I want you to gather the crew in 40 minutes next to the loading ramp for my last speech to them as their Captain."

"40 minutes, Got that.", Yohan grabbed the intercom and spoke over the intercom for all of the crew except for Folan to meet at the loading ramp in 40 minutes.

"I knew that I could count on you Yohan, thats why I brought you along even though you have that little nap on the shift but you are always reliable." Revan told Yohan while he turned and walked to his bunk to pack.

… 40 minutes later

Revan stood there, lightsaber hidden and facing the crew.

"Men, We have travelled with each other for over a year with the promise of a new free life when we get out of the Sith Empire." Revan saw a few heads start to nod with the memories of the past going through their heads. "Over the year, I got to know you all and you got to know me, in around 20 minutes, I will be no longer be your Captain and you will be able to start a new life here on the Republic Captial, Coruscant. Thank you men for staying with me for the past year and to a new life."

20 Minutes later Revan felt the ship land and turn off and saw Folan quickly join the crew. He flicked the switch and lowered the loading ramp and saw a squad of troops with their rifles aimed at the enterance.

"Is this what we are going to get at every planet now or what?" Revan spoke out while looking at the squad of troops and saw that there was a familiar Jedi who Revan quickly recongised as Bastila. _What is she doing here?, I thought that Jedi don't help with this but by what I have been told, times had been tough and there were a few things that may happen and this is one._

"Come out or we will place you under arrest." Bastila yelled back in reply to Revan.

Revan gave a nod to the crew to move and walked into the group to remain hidden from Bastila. _I can't let her see me right now or there could be hell to pay._

"Can Captain Alburn come out from the crew." Bastila spoke while looking at the crew of the _Interceptor_.

Revan slowly stepped out of the group and replied. "I'm Captain Alburn of the Ship _Interceptor_ reporting as you asked Master Jedi." He saw Bastila flinch at the word seeing that she hasn't got use to being called Master Jedi yet.

Bastila turned to the saying "Troops stand down, they mean us no harm as I can't see any weapon on them." Bastila then turned back to Revan. "Captain Alburn, I trust you and your crew are not going to cause harm to anyone while on Coruscant."

"I guess so but I can't fully tell what they are thinking as I'm not that good at reading peoples faces."

"I request you that you come with me Captain Alburn as there is something about you that might intrest the Jedi Council and we will go soon as my shift is done." Bastila asked Revan with as much authority she could muster at the time.

"I will go with you Master Jedi." Revan replied trying to keep his cover from being blown by Bastila.

"Then lets go." Bastila turned around and faced the troops. "You can let them go now and return to your home as your shift is done now."

"Thank you Master Jedi." The troops replied to Bastila before turning around and headed back to the Barracks.

Bastila made way for the Jedi Temple with Revan walking right next to her.

"You can drop the cover Revan for now and don't ask how I know it is you." Bastila told Revan as soon as Bastila knew that no-one could over hear them. _She has changed much from the younger woman I mainly knew her as but I have the feeling that she is still the same Bastila that I love._

"I'm not surpised that you know it's me Bastila even without seeing my lightsaber which I have hidden on me."

"Hidden, you were lucky that they didn't find it or you would have been locked away before you would have knew what happened."

"Lucky I must have been for a time then."

After hopping onto a shuttle which dropped them of at the Jedi Temple, Bastila stopped Revan, grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at him in the eyes.

"Revan, be careful while here as things have changed since the last time you have been here." Bastila told him.

"I guessed that Bastila with Carth telling about the Jedi being hunted down last year and I have missed you Bastila." Revan responded while trying to hold his feelings for Bastila in front of the Temple.

"I missed you to Revan and we will talk in one of our rooms later after we get you a secured room for you to stay in while you are here as there are a few things you have to know before you do something wrong." With that Bastila turned around and started the march into the Jedi Temple with Revan next to her.

* * *

Review and make me feel better and happier to continue on with this story for you, the readers.


End file.
